Unexpected Love
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Have you ever love somebody but to stubborn to admit it? Well Bakura fell in love with the Pharaoh but didn't want to admit it finally when Yami got hurt in a car crash Bakura blamed himself and told Yami he loved him and that changed Bakura's life.YYxYB.


* * *

Main Characters:

Bakura

Yami

Characters: (the characters who isn't in there as much)

Yugi

Good Bakura

Marik (Yami)

Malik (also known as Tomb Keeper but you know that already I hope O.e

the waitress

and some random bad guys

* * *

Bakura was walking down a sidewalk not knowing where to go or where to find shelter, as the water fell on his face making it feel like tiny needles prickling his skin. He was hugging himself to keep himself warm as he had no jacket on for warmth and protection. Bakura was grumbling all the cuss words there is in the world. His teeth were chattering together and walking on a random road he didn't know, he wished he had a map or at least somewhere warm with a map. He growled and saw his warm breath escaping his mouth. He gave his first sneeze of the night "damn it I hope I'm not catching a cold" he snapped he was so mad wishing one of his friends was there or at least his own sister because she know where everything is. He finally got so fed up with it he let good Bakura take over and find his way home. The same happened to Good Bakura but he wasn't cussing. He looked around puzzled where he was "where am I?" he asked as the rain also pierces his cold tender skin. The poor boy looked like a cold lost child and didn't have a clue where to go. Walking and Shivering in the cold dark winter air wishing he had shelter, food, and warmth "how did I get out here? Why aren't I with Shadow" he whimpered. He heard something behind him as the boy swiftly turned around "h-hello?? Is anyone there?" he cried out he was officially scared now. Good Bakura started walking faster as the trinkets of water got harder and sharper "where are you going?? Aren't you lost?" he heard a man behind him as he ran faster. The rain was fierce now and the wind slapped Good Bakura's face, "W-what do you want!?" he gave a low cry. The poor boy tripped over his own two feet and fell, he rolled over and looking straight into the man's eyes. Lighting came across the city showing Good Bakura's scared brown eyes. The man stood over him and smirked he looked up at the sky feeling the rain fall on his face then looked back down at Bakura. But this wasn't the same scared child as before…no he looked older the man looked at the evil thief's eyes that were more mad then scared. Bakura got up balancing himself still cold but he wasn't shivering he was ignoring the cold focused on the man who was ready to attack. "What do you want" scowled Bakura the man didn't say anything but he went into a fighting stance. Bakura looked annoyed "I don't have time to play foolish games" Bakura sent him to the Shadow realm. The man fell and his eyes were blank as the Evil thief gave a loud evil laugh "Don't ever mess with a host's Yami" he laughed as he continued walking.

The Thief found a restaurant and went inside. The warmth gave his spine a shiver as he breathed in the air. The thief looked around noticing he was in a well furnished restaurant almost to be 2 star restaurant. There was a huge wall but it was no ordinary wall it was a fish tank wall. There were beautiful decorations for the fishes. The lights had gold around them hanging up above the tables. The thief looked thru his pockets noticing that his young host only left 10 dollars in his pocket. He cursed while his stomach was grumbling, waiting for its master to feed it. A lady came up to him and asked "would you like a table?" Bakura simply replied with a "no" but it didn't look like she wanted to give up on him for she liked him a lot but Bakura didn't notice because he had no interest in her. "Please today were having a special dinner and it cheap"

"How cheap?"

"15 dollars"

"I only have 10"

She stood there sad until the waitress had an idea "if you stay and have the special ill pay the 5 dollars" she pleaded him to stay. Bakura took out his 10 dollars. _My young host wont mind if I use his 10 dollars _he thought and the thief nodded his head. She gave a big grin leading him near a private room with beautiful furnisher "do you mind if I eat with you?" she asked blushing while giving Bakura a menu. He looked at her with his milk chocolate eyes and asked "why?"

"Well since it's my break and I'm hungry and alone…."

The room grew silent while Bakura fought in his mind to let her eat with him. The he opened his mouth letting words flow right to her "fine you may but I'm not paying for your dinner" he said there was hesitation in his voice while he spoke but the girl didn't mind. Bakura ordered his food and so did the girl and the young waitress walked off giving the chef the order. Bakura waited impatiently waiting for his food and drumming his finger on the table. After a few minutes of waiting the girl came back with food. When she put it down, Bakura smelled the scent of delicious fish. There was shrimp and salmon with fries and a small salad Bakura forgot all about the girl and the restaurant his mind was on only one thing…..food. He snapped out of it when the young waitress put his water down on the table besides his dish of food. She had the same thing as Bakura. The Thief noticed she was blushing and realized she liked him, he gave a low sigh picked up his fork and ate slowly intimidated on how she likes him "so what is your name" she started.

"Bakura"

"I'm Angelia" she spoke shyly

"Nice name"

"Thank you" she smiled and she picked up her fork and started eating. "So why did you come here if you hardly had any money?"

Bakura sighed "I got lost, it was cold, and I found this place"

"Oh" that's all she said. Something was shinning in her eye and she noticed the golden ring around his neck "your necklace is very pretty where did you get it" she asked politely but this disturbed Bakura for the Thief had 2 stories where he got it. He gave the poor girl an evil eye as he grew mad from the question "don't you ever ask where I got my ring and don't even worry about it" Bakura dark voice gave the girl a shiver down her spine "I-I'm sorry" she stuttered. Bakura finished the food in peace before the girl and drank some water and gave her the 10 dollars "thank you for everything I enjoyed our little dinner give my compliments to the chef" with that he started walking away but she stopped with the words that came out of her "I can drive you home…." Bakura turned around "I live in domino city drop me off at the clock tower I know my way home from there I'll be waiting outside of the restaurant you can finish eating" The girl nodded and finished eating and came outside where she saw Bakura impatiently waiting. "Ready to go" she asked him while walking towards him "yes I am" he said quickly. She led him to her car and drove him to the clock tower in Domino city. The thief got out of the car seeing a person looking at the clock "Thank you Angelia for everything" She nodded and drove off. _Who is standing there in the middle of the night _Bakura asked himself as he walked up to the person revealing who it was "I should of known" he growled while Yami looked at Bakura.

"Your late, Shadow is worried" the Yami said firmly

"Whatever"

"You don't care if you leave Shadow worried sick"

"I do care but she had to understand my situation"

"What WAS your situation?"

"What is it to you" Bakura gave the last word as the city grew quiet only hearing the crickets. They both sighed "So where are you going right now?" Yami asked

"Home I guess and you?"

"I'll just go home as well" Yami started walking home but all of a sudden someone hit Bakura's back really hard with a pole. The poor thief gave out a cry of pain Yami turned around and looked into the man's evil eyes and then looked at the ground where Bakura was gasping for air. Yami got furious at the sight of what the man did the Pharaoh's eyes grew bright red giving the man a shiver but the man didn't give up and stood there with his pole "HA ill have 2 golden items for myself then" the man gave a evil laugh ready to attack but before he knew it Yami was right in front of him and did a ju-jitsu hold and snagged the pole from his hands. "I don't think so" Yami growled angrily and broke the guys arm; the man gave out a loud shriek and ran away clenching his arm. Yami ran up to Bakura and kneeled down near him "Bakura are you ok?" he asked worried "Yeah I'm fine but the hit was too harsh on my back" the poor thief gave out a sharp breath. "Its ok, don't worry" with that Yami picked up Bakura. The Ancient Thief rested his head on Yami's chest feeling the strong muscles beneath the shirt, he liked the feeling of it but then he snapped out of it _no he's just a friend and he's still my enemy _but Bakura just ignored himself and moved his head to Yami's shoulder and it was very comfortable. The thief's eyes started to droop down, with all his strength he tried to keep his eyes opened but it didn't succeed and he fell asleep on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

The Pharaoh had no notice of the soundless sleeping thief as he carried him to Yugi's house (also Yami's house). When Yami put Bakura down in the guest room he saw Bakura asleep peacefully. Yami gave a little smile and went inside his bedroom sitting down on his bed. Yugi pulled himself out of the Puzzle as a spirit "hi Pharaoh" he smiled with his usual childish smile "hello Yugi… shouldn't you be in bed resting for school tomorrow?"

"Yes but I wanted to say hi to you"

"Ok now ill let you out and you go to sleep understand?"

Yugi nodded while smiling coming out of the puzzle and slept all night.

"Wake up Yugi time for school" Mrs. Mouto said while opening his door. Yugi gave out a loud moan "come on wake up" she walked away as Yugi dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. The puzzle started pulling him towards the guest room "huh" he asked curiously as he followed the puzzle. When he got to the guest room he saw Good Bakura sleeping on the bed "He got hurt from a fight….well I should say Yami Bakura got hurt I guess he let Good Bakura out to suffer" Yami said in his spirit form outside the puzzle. Yugi went to Bakura and shook him "Bakura wake up time for school". Bakura opened his eyes staring at Yugi confused "where am I?" he asked in his sweet innocent voice

"You're with me"

"Oh, how did I get to your house?"

"Um long story don't ask trust me you don't want to know"

Bakura then nodded and called Shadow to bring him clothes.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me some clothes? I'm at Yugi's house"

"Sure"

"Thanks" they both hung up and Bakura waited patiently for his clothes. Yugi and Bakura heard the ring to the front door of the game store. "Hi grandpa" Shadow smiled happily

"Hello there Shadow how are you"

"I'm fine, I would love to chat but I have to give these to Bakura" she ran up the stares and saw Bakura and Yugi and they both greeted her. "Hey guys. Here Bakura" and Shadow gave him his clothes "thanks Shadow" Bakura thanked and he got dressed in a different room. Bakura and Yugi both went to school while Shadow went home. "Hey Yugi my back really hearts for some strange reason" The young boy was in pain from the night before when the man hit the evil thief with a pole "Don't worry Bakura you probably slept wrong" Yugi thought Yami didn't tell Yugi the full story. "Yeah probably" the boy still was worried though.

After school it was usual but not when something really bad happened Yami and Yami Bakura were walking together home Yami started walking backwards and the thief laughed "why are you walking backwards?"

"I don't know" Yami said with a grin "I feel like it"

"Oh" Bakura answered and tripped over a big crack in the ground and landed on Yami and by mistake kissed the Ancient Pharaoh. Bakura quickly pulled away "I AM SOOOO SORRY!" they were both wide eyed and scared "d-don't worry about it, it was only an m-mistake" Yami said, he and Bakura were very surprised but deep down inside Bakura LOVED the kiss he wanted to have another one from Yami but he couldn't he didn't want to creep Yami out. They both took a deep breath but still freaked out about the kiss "I-I didn't really- "

"It's ok Bakura I understand it was just a minor mistake no worries just forget about it" but Bakura COULDN'T forget about it he wanted more _no this cant be happening I cant like Yami after all we been thru in the past I cant like him!_ Bakura fought in his mind. "You want to come over and play some video games or something?" Yami asked in a gentle melodic voice.

"Uh….maybe later but you can play with my host" Bakura quickly going in his ring before Yami could speak another word to him and the young host came out. Yami quickly went in his puzzle as well. "Hey Bakura want to come to my house and play games?" Yugi asked.

"Sure"

They both went to Yugi's house and played video games. While the evil thief had a lot on his mind he was pacing back and forth in the darkness of his ring. _Just from that one kiss why do I want more?_ Confused as ever Bakura couldn't figure out this problem. It got late and the boy got tired from staying up so late and it was too late to go back home "Yugi may I please spend the night over here?" he asked "Sure" Yugi nodded his head happily. The evil thief came out of his ring giving Yugi a cold stare, Yugi shuddered from his sight and let Yami out "why do you have the need to scare him?" Yami said annoyed Bakura just shrugged and didn't know what to say but he was happy to see the wonderful almighty king again. _He will never like me I'm a thief he's a king huge difference…Wait why do I even care I'm not suppose to like Yami! _Bakura sat right next to him his heart racing he started to blush making his face turn red and his face was getting warm from the beautiful sight of the king "Bakura what's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly "N-nothing" Bakura stuttered. Pharaoh put his hand on Bakura's forehead "Your warm are you getting sick?" Bakura froze in place and couldn't say anything when he did have something to say he couldn't say it his voice grew week and Pharaoh put his hand off of his forehead. "Lay down" he said as he pushed lightly on Bakura to lie down. Yami went down stares and got a washcloth with some cold water on it and put it on Bakura's forehead. Bakura shivered when the cold cloth touched his skin "you'll be ok" Pharaoh said having a smile on his face making Bakura's heart and breathe race faster. The Thief couldn't stand it he was going to blush so much the Pharaoh would notice so Bakura quickly got up removing the cloth from his forehead "I really must go Yami"

"But it's too late to go anywhere"

"I'll be fine trust me I will" and with that Bakura ran off leaving Yami alone in the room.

Next day it was a Saturday and Bakura was walking around TRYING not to get lost like last time _how the hell did I get lost last time??? _Bakura asked himself laughing.

"Someone must be happy" The Pharaoh said walking towards him.

"Yeah I'm sure happy" his smile went away trying not to show any blushing.

From a distance they both saw approximately 5 guys standing staring at them. "I wonder what they want" Bakura asked Yami as they approached them with caution. At once the 5 men jumped Yami and were "beating" him up but Yami was a lot stronger and punched and kicked them out cold with all of them on top of him. Yami and escaped from the heavy men and looked at Bakura's amazed face "WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE WHEN YOU COULD OF HELPED ME!" the Pharaoh snapped. The Thief shrugged while Pharaoh started to walk away and Bakura whispered "you are amazing…" and followed Yami back to the house but when he started walking his back started to hurt from the one night he got whacked by a pole from the man. The Thief let out a cry almost landing on the cold hard ground but Yami grabbed Bakura not letting him hit the ground, Bakura found himself in the strong arms of the Pharaoh.

"You didn't have to catch me you know" Bakura growled.

"You're my friend and I don't let my friends get hurt" Yami firmly said and picked up Bakura and walked to Yugi's house and putting Bakura down on the bed.

"Does your back hurt" the Pharaoh asked concerned.

"Yes, a lot"

"Would you like a massage?"

"Sure"

"Take off your shirt"

Bakura stared at him blushing "why?"

"So I can massage you back"

Without a word Bakura slowly taking off his shirt and lying flat on his stomach and felt the Pharaoh's soft smooth hands rubbing against the Thief's back. The evil Thief enjoyed every second of the massage thinking for a moment he was in heaven. Bakura's face was bright red and blushing so much. After a while Bakura noticed Yami's hands weren't on his back anymore and felt sad wanting more but his back felt much better then before.

"Do you feel better?" Yami asked smiling

"Much better" Bakura sat up putting on his shirt "thank you" Bakura thanked him for the first time in his life and Yami was pleased and kind of shocked to hear Bakura saying thanks. Bakura was blushing still "I-I should be going now" Bakura got up and walked out of the room and walked to the clock tower looking up at it _why do I have this feeling? Why do I like him so much?_ Questions surrounded Bakura's mind and he couldn't figure them out. He was in his own world now the clock tower wasn't there the voices of different people were just a low mumbles the ground turned black shadows surrounding him then a huge bang awakened him. He snapped out of his daydreaming as the clock tower was striking a load boom. Noticing he was standing out there for 30 minutes he never knew that in his own world time moves faster.

"HI BAKURA!" Shadow yelled from a distance waving at him and Good Bakura was next to her. Bakura gave a small smile and saw Good Bakura and walked towards them.

"Wait a minute why is he out of me I thought he was my host" he asked

"Oh hehe didn't you know while you were daydreaming Ishizu let Good Bakura out and let Yugi out of Pharaoh"

Bakura gave a huge smile "YES FINALLY YOUR OUT OF ME! I HAVE MY OWN BODY I DON'T HAVE TO SHARE WITH...oh by the way what's up Shadow"

Shadow giggled "nothing much were going to the mall want to come?" she asked in excitement having a pleading look on her face to make Bakura go with her "fine, fine I will" he finally gave in "YAY!" Shadow grabbed both Bakura's hands and ran to the mall.

'What are you trying to find Shadow?" Bakura asked while looking around in the video game store merrily. "Trying to find Star Craft 2" she answered.

"Were all sold out miss" the clerk told her.

"WHAT!? NOOOOO!" Shadow yelled sadly then snapped out of it.

"When will it be in stock?"

"Try next week"

"O.K thanks!" Shadow smiled and walked out of the store with Bakura following her. "So where now?" Bakura asked bored "home" Shadow answered and they walked home quietly.

When they got home the thief sank down on the couch and turned on the T.V watching it while Shadow and Good Bakura went to bed after a while he fell asleep on the couch leaving the T.V running.

…._Huh? I-I'm drowning? AHH I'M DROWNING! _Bakura woke up coughing and chocking Shadow just laughed "GOOD MORNING MR. SLEEPY HEAD!" she laughed and the thief found himself in the tub full of cold water drenched in his clothes "VERY FUNNY SHADOW!" he snapped chasing Shadow but she just ran the door. Bakura dried himself and put on fresh clothes and walked outside were it was nice and sunny for once in this wretched winter. Bakura sneezed and had a funny voice "man I got a stupid cold" he growled. The evil thief looked at the ground walking not noticing where he was going (probably that's how he got lost the first time). Not noticing where he was going he stepped right in the middle of the street. He heard a honk and looked up seeing a huge truck about to crush him. Bakura's eyes were widen thinking he was dead Yami was on the other side of the road "BAKURA WATCH OUT!" he yelled and pushed Bakura out of the way. Bakura hit the side walk only having a couple bruises and scrapes. The thief got up and grabbed the Ancient Pharaoh out of the way "Yami, wake up!" he shook him violently but of course no response in a split second Bakura took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1 the ambulance came and took Yami to the hospital.

After the doctors fixed Yami up Bakura was alone with him. "This is all my fault if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here…… I should have paid attention of what I was doing…." Bakura blamed himself as he saw the lying Pharaoh sleeping peacefully on the bed. But Yami wasn't asleep he just had his eyes closed and was hearing everything what Bakura was saying. Bakura sighed "I'm really sorry Pharaoh……….well since you asleep I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you…." Yami was now curious _tell me what? _Pharaoh asked himself. "I like you..." Bakura looked at him and kissed Yami's tender soft lips. Yami was shocked but didn't do anything. The thief let go and blushed a little hearing someone opening the door "OMG BAKURA IS YAMI OK!?" Tea yelled sadly with Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Marik, and Malik right behind her. "SHH you idiot you want to wake him up!?" Bakura snapped.

"It's ok I'm already awake" the Ancient King said

All of them looked at him in relief.

"What you thought I was dead?" he laughed.

Everyone went to his side asking a load of questions. Time passed and one by one they left leaving Bakura and Yami alone again.

"Look I'm sorry for not-"

"Apology accepted" both of them smiled. Bakura got up and said good bye and walked to the exit of the ward but Yami stopped him "Oh yeah and one more thing" Pharaoh called out.

"What?"

"I heard everything you said and done when I was "asleep"" Yami teased

Bakura's eyes widened and he blushed and ran off blushing leaving Yami laughing. A couple days later Yami was back to normal and back on his feet and he went to Shadow's house. Pharaoh knocked on it but nobody answered so he walked in "HELLO ANYONE HOME!?" Yami called out but no response. He heard ruffling up stairs and he went up stairs seeing Bakura asleep and Pharaoh smiled. The king stroked the thief's hair and Bakura woke up and saw Yami "Yami? Is that really you?" Bakura asked and the Ancient Pharaoh laughed "yes it's me" and he kept playing with the tomb robber's white snowy hair and Bakura rubbed his eyes."How did you get in here? The door was locked…" Bakura asked.

"The door was unlocked. So you really like me?"

Bakura blushed.

"Come on its ok I just want to hear it one more time"

The tomb robber sighed "yes I do like you"

They both smiled. Bakura slowly leaned closer to Yami and kissed him and this time Pharaoh kissed back. They heard giggling and they both separated very quickly and they saw Marik and Malik peaking "MARIK!!!! MALIK!!!!!!!!!" Bakura cried out and chased the2 Egyptians while Yami laughed. After a long time chasing each other around the house they all sat in the kitchen and Shadow came home seeing her visitors in the house "HI TOMB KEEPER!!!!!!" she yelled in excitement as she hugged Malik and Marik and they both hugged her back. She saw Yami "hi Yami, I see you're ok" she smiled.

"Yeah I'm good" he smiled back.

"Well Bakura and I were going to my house to play some video games, right Bakura?" Yami looked at Bakura with his beautiful crimson eyes and winked at him and Bakura simply nodded. "Ok then you 2 have fun I'll have lots of fun with the Marik and Malik" Shadow grinned at them and Bakura and Yami went to the game shop. They went up stairs playing video games all day and Yami won every one of them.

"You cheater" Bakura scowled.

"ME!? CHEAT!?" Yami acted surprised and laughed.

Bakura coughed.

"Are you sick?" Yami asked

"Yeah"

"Want some medicine?"

"Yuck I hate medicine I rather suffer"

"Ok" Yami chuckled.

The Evil Thief laid down on the bed and the Ancient Pharaoh did the same laying right besides Bakura. Bakura snuggled close to him and Pharaoh put his arm around him.

"Do you think it's awkward if we like each other?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe to others but we don't have to tell them"

"BUT MARIK AND MALIK SAW US!"

Yami just laughed "It's ok you don't have to get worried they wont tell".

Bakura sighed. Yami stroked Bakura's hair "you should get some sleep"

Bakura looked at the time "it's only 8:30 though"

"But you have a cold and sleeping will make it go away faster"

"But I'm not tired"

Yami put his hands over Bakura's eyes forcing for the thief to close them within minutes Bakura fell asleep and Yami kissed his check wrapped his arms around Bakura and fell asleep as well.


End file.
